


true love's kiss

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Pre-Relationship, adrienette - Freeform, alix is in here too my sweet child, day 5: school play, featuring: the most ooc version of adrien and marinette you will ever get, gabriel somehow attended his son's play, please forgive me miraculers i feel as if this is terrible, pre-reveal, that's seriously the most ooc gabriel you can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette underestimates herself when, in Adrien's unbiased opinion, she has nothing to be scared of. (Day #5 of Adrinette April. The topic for the day: school play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love's kiss

"She _what?!_ " 

Adrien and Nino jumped at the sound of the sudden scream, turning to face the two girls that sat behind them. It seemed that they had been the source of the sound, and that everyone in the class was turned their way as well. 

Marinette and Alya, however, continued to be oblivious to the attention they were drawing, as Alya nodded to confirm what Marinette had just screamed. "She just texted me now." Alya said, handing Marinette her phone, which displayed a text message. "Apparently, she's caught a fever and the doctor's ordered strict bed rest, so there's no way she can rehearse _and_ be in the actual play as the lead role. All she _can_ be is one of our fairy godmothers, which, strangely, is something we need." 

Marinette let out a sound of frustration, catching her head in her hands. "First Mylène, then Rose, too?! There's no one left, what are we going to do?!" 

"What about Chloé? She can act, right, Sabrina?" Alya asked, standing up in her seat to ask the girl in question.

But Sabrina only shook her head, gesturing to the rather empty seat beside her. "Chloé's on vacation somewhere in the United States, she won't come back 'till after Christmas break." 

Both Marinette and Alya slumped in their seats after hearing that. "Great. I have never, in my whole life, wanted Chloé to actually be here and torment me." Marinette mumbled. 

"What's the matter?" Adrien asked, deciding to speak up. Even if no one did know he was Chat Noir, it didn't mean he should stop trying to help people out. 

Besides, Marinette had helped him out more than a couple of times. He found out that she was great at giving advice, and had helped him out once or twice with some math problems he couldn't quite grasp. She never accepted any thanks he tried to give her, saying that "spending time with him" was enough thanks. 

Adrien still didn't understand what that meant, but he let it go. 

Marinette looked up at him from where she had her head in her hands, shoulders slumping as she said, "It's because Mylène was supposed to be your leading lady for the play, and then she broke her arm. So we made Rose substitute her, and now _she's_ the one with a high fever! Adding Chloé's absence to that, we don't really have anyone else to play your leading lady since everyone's already got the jobs they need to do, and there's no _way_ we can change the script, props, and costumes in such a short notice if we want to." 

Adrien nodded in understanding. _Now_ he understood why Marinette was so upset. 

As their producer for _Sleeping Beauty_ , Marinette had overseen all the preparations. Adrien had caught her nervously trying to patch things up when Rose had taken Mylene's role, and now that she didn't really have anyone else available, it was understandable that she would be upset. 

Plus, Adrien had noticed she had gotten noticeably tired as well - even more tired than he was, and he had to prowl the night as Chat Noir for his and Ladybug's patrol. 

Being that amount of tired guaranteed someone a break, or at least some sort of relief. 

"Hey, why don't you take the role?" 

Three pairs of eyes turned to Nino, one in curiosity, the other in disbelief, and another in surprise. 

"E-excuse me? You've got to be kidding, right, Nino?" Marinette exclaimed, looking horrified by the mere idea. 

"Why not?" Nino shrugged. "You and Adrien here already have a good enough friendship, so acting's going to be a piece of cake." 

"I-it's not that!" Marinette continued to protest, desperately trying to get the idea out of her friends' heads. "I don't know how to act!" 

"But Adrien does, and from what I've heard, he's a great teacher." Alya added, trying to convince her friend that it was a good idea. 

Adrien, meanwhile, sat confused as he wondered what was happening. 

Why were his friends acting like he wasn't _right in front of them?_

And why was Marinette blushing so hard? Did she really have that big of a fear of acting? 

As Adrien watched his three friends argue about the topic at hand back and forth, his head turning from side to side as if in a three-way table tennis tournament, Alya finally remembered he was there and gave him a grin, asking loudly, "What do _you_ think, Adrien?" 

"Uh..." Adrien found that it was hard to think when everyone seemed to be staring at you (had the whole class been listening in on their conversation?), which was something that shouldn't have been a thing, considering that he was a _model_ and he said all sorts of stuff as Chat. 

Then again, models didn't talk while they were on the runway, and Adrien wasn't wearing a leather suit and an eye mask. 

"I think...I think Marinette should give it a go. But if she thinks it's too much for her to handle after, I don't know, a day or two, we should allow her to do what she wants and find someone else." he decided, looking at his friends for confirmation. 

To his relief, Alya and Nino nodded, while Marinette sat in her seat, frozen with a look of fear on her face. Adrien opened his mouth to try and comfort her, but then they heard the unmistakable sound of the classroom door opening, and had no choice but to face front as the teacher started the roll call.

As soon as class was over, however, Adrien quickly turned to face Marinette. "Hey, Marinette?"

The raven-haired girl stopped what she was currently doing (it seemed like she was putting her things back in her bag) and looked at him, still wearing the same nervous expression she had an hour ago. "Y-yes?"

"Is it okay if we practiced today? At my place? I can't really ensure my availability for any other day, sorry." Adrien apologized, looking down at his phone to check that he had read Nathalie's text right. 

He didn't notice the way Marinette's jaw fell straight open, or the way Alya leaned over to close it for her and to gesture for her to "act cool". 

"T-That's f-fine." Marinette gulped. 

Adrien perked up. "That's awesome! We better get going then, I think our ride's already waiting." 

" _Our_ ride?!" Marinette squeaked. 

"Yeah, since we're going to have to take the limousine. Father never lets me walk home, unfortunately." Adrien huffed, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. With a quick and sneaky glance to make sure Plagg was still inside, he then turned to Marinette, who seemed to be trying to calm herself down. "You ready?" 

Marinette looked up at him, let out a nervous breath, and took the hand he had outstretched to her. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Adrien quickly grabbed Marinette's wrist, making her stop and turn around so she was facing him, eyes wide with what seemed like fear and shock. "Where?" Adrien asked, voice soft and gentle. 

"At the cottage, in the glen." Marinette whispered, and with a nod, Adrien let her go. Marinette took one last fleeting look at the blonde and ran off. Adrien allowed himself a small smile, before slowly breaking character and allowing himself a proud grin. 

"That was amazing, Marinette!" he exclaimed as the girl made her way back to him. "I don't get why you told people you couldn't act, that was amazing!" 

Marinette blushed. "W-well, she's actually one of my favorites. Maman used to tell me the story all the time when I was a kid, and it was the first Disney movie I watched. I don't want to let her down." 

Adrien smiled, happy Marinette was finally comfortable enough around him to tell him that tidbit of her life. "Well, you're not letting anybody down, Marinette. You're amazing!" 

The blush on Marinette's face grew as she allowed herself a giggle. "You're not too bad yourself, Prince Philip." 

"From the top?" 

"From the top."

* * *

"She's...she's as beautiful as when I first saw her in the forest." 

The lights were blaring. All eyes were on him. To the sides of the stage, hidden behind the curtains, Alya stood glaring at him, as if asking him what was going on. 

His line hadn't been in the script at all. 

As soon as Adrien had caught glimpse of the "sleeping" Marinette, his breath was taken away. She looked stunning, beautiful, _perfect -_

Adrien was convinced she hadn't been acting throughout the whole play. With the way she looked at that moment, he was sure she was the actual princess from the fairy tale. 

"She's absolutely stunning." he mumbled, taking the hat from his head and wringing it in his suddenly sweaty palms. 

"And she needs you." Rose added. She had gotten well enough to stand in as one of the fairy godmothers, and was now the only one of the three who was going along with Adrien's impromptu acting. 

Adrien was, by this time, kneeling beside her bed, ready to kiss her at any moment. The audience was silent, waiting for the kiss, waiting for the prince to break the spell. 

"And I need her." Adrien's declaration of love was so silent, yet everyone had heard it. He gently lifted Marinette's head, pressing his soft lips against hers. For a moment, he felt nothing, but suddenly, Marinette was kissing back. 

Although he didn't feel like it, Adrien pulled away, as the script stated, and stared at Marinette in happy shock. 

Marinette gave a soft gasp, putting her hand up to Adrien's cheek, slowly smiling as she stated, still acting weak from her slumber, "It's you. Oh, it's you!" 

Adrien nodded ecstatically, and gave Marinette another kiss. The audience burst into cheers, and Adrien felt Marinette's smile as someone (probably her father) started whooping in delight. After a few seconds, the curtain fell, and the audience only grew louder with delight. 

Slowly, Marinette and Adrien broke apart, staring at each other, as if asking the other what had happened. 

"Marinette! Adrien! Come on, your cue's up!" 

With a jump, Marinette moved out of Adrien's arms and was whisked away by her assistants. Similarly, Nino pulled Adrien by the arm, shoving him a tuxedo, stating, "Dude! Come on, we're in a hurry!" 

Adrien nodded, shaking his head to get out of his daze. "R-right. Sorry." he said sheepishly, hurriedly unbuttoning his costume and getting into his suit. 

As soon as he was properly dressed, Nino nodded, gave him a bottle of water, and practically pushed him out exactly as it was his cue. Not bothering to look for his father in the crowd, Adrien smiled and gave a bow. 

"And last but _definitely_ not the least...Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Princess Aurora!" 

Adrien turned to the middle of the stage, where the curtains were grandly opened to show Marinette in all her glory and splendor. Adrien realized he had never seen her without her pigtails, and now that she had her hair down and he didn't have to worry about remembering his next line...

Adrien couldn't help but gape. 

Marinette smiled gratefully, gave a little curtsy, and in a split second Adrien was by her side, grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss. Marinette seemed startled by the action, more so when Adrien gestured for Alya to hand him the microphone. Alya had asked him beforehand to prepare a speech, "since you're the most influential kid that's going to be up there." 

Normally, Adrien politely declined, but this time, he had something he knew he needed to say. 

"Thank you all for coming." Adrien started his speech. "Seriously, the time and effort you gave into coming here and see us conduct this play is something entirely awesome in itself. Give _yourselves_ a round of applause, since you all deserve it." 

The audience happily obliged, some little kids in the front row even greeting each other and pushing each other around. 

"Thanks to everyone who's behind the curtains right now, the people who were up late making our props our figuring out what lighting works best for what: you guys are amazing, too! And you're part of the success that is this play." 

Adrien distinctly heard Nino's voice agreeing to his statement rather...enthusiastically, but he carried on nonetheless. 

"To our director, Alya, and all of my other fellow actors: we did it. We actually did it. Good job, everyone." 

As his classmates gave each other a pat on the back, Adrien caught Alix's eyes. She had been waiting by the stage, holding a bouquet of roses that Adrien had asked her to bring for him at this exact moment. Once the girl had caught sight of him, she moved closer, ready for the words that would be Adrien's cue. 

"There's something, however, I'd like to say, and I hope you're all willing to listen."

Suddenly, the room was silent. All eyes were on Adrien. With a start, Adrien noticed that his father's eyes were among them. He hadn't thought that he would be able to attend, hence why he had prepared this plan in the first place. 

_Well,_ Adrien thought, taking a deep breath. _No going back now._

"I'd like to take this opportunity to express my gratitude to a certain person, who, no matter how busy, has always found time to help me and my fellow classmates out. She's a student, just like us, and sometimes, I catch myself wondering how she's able to help us out when she herself has got tons of things to do. But she never complains, and she never lets us down, so here I am hoping this isn't an exception from that." 

Alix tossed the flowers over, and Adrien caught them perfectly in one hand. On stage, everyone's eyes widened as they realized what was going on (or what they thought was going on) and what Adrien had planned. The audience was starting to whisper things, too, and Adrien, for his own sake, hoped his father was hearing good things. 

"Marinette." 

"M-me?!" Marinette asked, eyes wide. She looked scared, the same look of fear she had on when Adrien had first offered for them to practice at his place. The same look she used to give him when they hadn't gotten to know each other that much. 

The same look that mirrored exactly what Adrien was feeling. 

"You've helped me out in so many ways you don't even know. And now, well, I was hoping you could help me with something I've wanted to do for a few months now." 

With a nervous nod, Marinette gestured for Adrien to speak. 

_No turning back now._

"Will you do me the honor of being my date to prom?" 

The crowd seemed to go ecstatic at the last word, clapping and whooping and cheering loudly as tears started to spring in Marinette's eyes, the girl desperate not to let them fall lest she ruin her make-up. With a soft nod, she giggled, nodding again as she gave her answer. 

"Yes." 

For a moment, Adrien thought the world had frozen, that there was nothing else that mattered but the fact that Marinette had said yes. 

And really, did nothing else matter? 

With a yelp of surprise, Marinette found herself in Adrien's arms, giggling madly as he spun her around. Where he had gotten that strength, she didn't know, but what did it matter when _Adrien Agreste was bringing her to prom?_

And as they stood side by side, posing for pictures, his hand holding hers tightly, Adrien felt like he had just walked out of a fairy tale. 

And what a happy ever after it was indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not kidding when I say I think this is terrible. In all honesty, I underestimated this topic, and now this piece of garbage is what you guys have to deal with. *sigh* 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is a work of fiction by a fan and is non-canon.


End file.
